


The Gym Teacher.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wanting the teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Hamilton finds that he quite likes his gym teacher. His friends aren't keen on him because he is a little 'mean',  but that only spurs Alex on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a dom/sub fiction really. When I say mean I don't mean sexually mean.

Alexander Hamilton and his friends were sat at their lunch table. Lafayette had his arm around his boyfriend whilst Alex and Jefferson were debating about something or other.  
"Guys, guys come on" John inturupts, "can't you just leave it for now?" Alex sighed.  
"Fine, but we'll talk about this 5th period". He directed at Thomas who had a smug grin on his face.  
"What are you smirking about?" Alex questioned. Thomas just pointed a finger behind the shorter student.

Behind him stood Mr Washington. Their gym teacher. Alex gulped at the sight of the 6"4 giant staring down at him. Hamilton had been crushing on him eversince his first lesson together. He was so hot. "s-sir?" Alex stuttered. "Mr Hamilton, may I have a word with you next period?" He asked in his sickly deep voice that could have Alex weak at the knees in seconds. "Of course, sir. What it is about?".   
"You'll find out". And with that he left, leaving Alex a blushing mess.

John tched, "can't believe you still like him". He said.  
"He's mean to us".  
"He's hot"  
"You're pathetic, Hamilton"  
"Shut up Jefferson"


	2. You wanted to see me?

*Knock knock

"Come in"

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" Hamilton stepped inside Washington's office, the teacher in question was sat upon a red, plastic chair behind a desk, gym shorts showing off his impressive thigh muscles, under the desk, that Alex realised he probably shouldn't get caught staring at.

"Yes, have a seat" he nodded toward another red chair, opposite his desk. "I've noticed that you have an impressive, stamina when it comes to long distance"          _I bet you do too, real long distance                    "_ And that I'm thinking of starting a running club, I would like you to take,  joining up, into consideration" 

"Wha-what would happen there? Apart from running, obviously" Alex blushed slightly at the stupid question. 

"Well, I would help train you, to push your body's capablities even further"                         _So, it would be you, pushing me and telling me what to do as I run around a track, sweating. I'll do whatver you ask, as long as you wear those shorts._ Alex felt his eyeline  drop to where the black material stretched between his slightly parted legs, the faint outline of an impress bulge made Hamilton loose all concentration as he felt his own anatomy stir in his pants, at the thought of those leg muscles, the power they could inflict. 

"Hamilton?" 

The smaller man jumped at the sound of his name

"Yes, s-ir" 

"Would you like that?"                                           _I want it so bad_

"I, I'll think about it, sir" 

"Please do, lemme know when you've got a definite answer, go home and get some rest, I'll see you in class tomorrow" 

Alex took that as his cue and stood up, careful to hide his show of arousal as he walked toward the door. 

"Bye, sir" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex entered the changing rooms, thinking about what he'd say about joining the club, it would be a good opportunity for him, athletic wise. But he wouldn't be able to concentrate or focus, or maybe having Washington as a teacher would help him pay attention more? Who knows?

"Hey Alex" John came in through the doorway behind him, a blue rucksack that was hung over his right shoulder being placed onto one the changing benches.

"Oh, hi John"

"You okay? Seem distracted?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thank you" he replied with small smile.


End file.
